Torture
by Angiejouji1154
Summary: This story is just Ken's reflections on Daisuke. It's rated for some talk of 'gayity'!!! CHAPTER 2 UP!!!!!! some yaoi...and shounen ai. PLEASE R&R!!!!
1. Torture part 1

Disclaimer: Digimon, Ken, and Daisuke are not mine. I'm just using them temporarily. *sniffle * how sad.  
  
A/N: YAY! I managed to squeeze in one more fic before I go to my Grandma's house!!! She doesn't have a computer and I know I will be suffering. The problem is, I am going there for 5 weeks. That means no new fics or chapters for over a month!!! God, what did I get myself into? Oh well, I love my Grammie! But enough about the elderly, this fic is weird. Not weird like strange, just weird like I don't know how to classify it. I suppose I can classify it as a fluff. Oh well. *sweatdrop * Enjoy!!!!!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Torture~~~~~~~ by: Angiejouji1154 ~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
As I sit at my desk… in Tamachi T.M room 303, I think about my best friend. Of course, everyone thinks about their best friend once in a while, but not the way I do.  
  
I mean, how many people out there love their best friend? No, I mean truly love. Not the kind of love where you say, 'you'll be my best friend for ever, and ever, and ever, and ever.' The kind of love where you want that person badly… but you can't have them. Maybe it's because they already love someone else, or possibly it's the fact that they aren't the same as you. What I mean by that, is that perhaps you are different… ok, gay. And the person you love is not. Then what? You can't force the person into being like you. It's their choice, not yours. And that's the problem.  
  
Actually, I was kinda forced into being the way I am. Sure, in my Kaiser days, I had a small crush on Miyako. And some of the girls at Tamachi Middle are nice. But that changed when I found out that Daisuke was my jogress partner.  
  
Whenever I see him, it's torture. His eyes, his voice, his attitude. It all just throws me off track. Which is why I'm kinda glad that he doesn't go to my school. Because if he did, I would be failing for sure. But it's not like I don't think about him anyway. Just because I don't see him every day, doesn't hide the fact that I think about him 24/7.  
  
And the worst part is, when I do see him, he tortures me. Like I said before. And he does it without even meaning to. I don't mean torture in a way that causes pain and suffering, I mean it in a way that causes you to stammer, turn bright red, and sometimes even get a weird feeling inside your stomach.  
  
But I am way past that, right? I mean, I got my first crush when I was in 5th grade. Now I should be able to overcome the feeling of nervousness when I'm around him. Or not being able to talk to him. But I can't.  
  
Which is why I don't understand how everyone else can. When Daisuke sees and talks to Hikari, the most he does is blush. And even that's wearing away by the month. And what about Takeru and Hikari? They're perfectly fine around each other. Perhaps they are thinking something else, but they certainly don't show it the way I do.  
  
Anyway, my point here being is that I love Daisuke Motomiya. I probably always will. I can't help the way I feel. I also can't ever tell the rest of the Digidestined. Sure, they accept Yamato and Taichi. But I am very sure that they will not accept me.  
  
If Daisuke ever found out, how would he react? Would he slap me in the face and say, 'What the heck is wrong with you?' Or would he smile shyly and say, 'I love you, too.' Well, I think the first one is more like reality. But still… it makes me think.  
  
Would he feel embarrassed, rage, happy? I can't really say. But then again, it IS Daisuke. He is the most open-minded person I know. So I pretty much know everything about him. What if he is hiding something from me? I can't think about that though. I am quite sure that he isn't. We are best friends and he tells me everything.  
  
But if we are best friends, why am I hiding this secret from him? Should I tell him? Should I keep it inside until I'm ready? Or should I keep it inside forever? No, I have to tell him sooner or later. So I think, that… I will.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
  
Ken calmly walked to the train. * I can't believe I'm going to do this *  
  
He followed the signs. Nagano (, Odaiba (. As he rode the train to Odaiba, he kept thinking what Daisuke's reaction would be.  
  
It was a windy day in Odaiba. Ken was very surprised that it was cooler here than in Tamachi. He dragged his feet to the elevator and took it to Daisuke's floor.  
  
'Knock, knock.' The person who answered the door was Jun. "Konbanwa, Jun. Is Daisuke-kun home?" he asked. "Yeah," she answered halfheartedly. She stood, still blocking the doorway. "Soooo, can I come in?" Ken asked as politely as he could. "Oh, yeah."  
  
Ken bowed and walked to Daisuke's room. As he knocked on his door, Ken's heart pounded faster than ever. "Come in!" yelled Daisuke. Ken turned the knob and walked in.  
  
Daisuke smiled. "Hi Ken." "Hi. Uh, Daisuke, we hafta talk." Daisuke turned away from his playstation. "Yeah?" "Mm hmm. Daisuke, 'member when we found out that we were jogress partners?" Daisuke grinned. "Yeah…"  
  
"Well, Daisuke, since then, I mean… ever since I saw you… I…"  
  
"You what?" asked Daisuke. "I… I mean, I… You…. Daisuke, I love you."  
  
Daisuke stared at him. "What?" "I… love you." Then, Daisuke fainted.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~**~*~*~*~*~*THE END*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A/N: I think that this is my best fic yet. But I said, I think. Which means it might not be. I'm not really sure how good it was as far as fluffiness goes. What do you think? Tell me in your reviews!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Bye!!!! Love, The biggest Ken fan in the world. That's right, me… not you!!! M-E, ME!!!!!  
  
Oh, did I mention that I was the biggest Ken fan in the world? Because I am, and I think he is HOTT. So, if you wanna argue with me, my black ringed Digimon will rip your face off. 


	2. torture part 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon. I do not own Ken or Daisuke. The only thing I own is the story. *whines * (  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N: Ok, so this should be the final chapter… but I'm not sure how it'll end. I guess you'll just hafta find out for yourself!!! ::Warning:: this isn't my best work but if you wanna read it, please proceed! PLEASE R&R!  
  
  
  
  
  
Torture part 2 ~~~ By Angiejouji1154  
  
  
  
  
  
"Daisuke! Daisuke, are you ok?"  
  
  
  
Daisuke had fallen off his bed and now was laying on the floor with wide eyes. "Y-yeah, but… wait, what?" Daisuke stammered, confused. "You ah… you fainted for a couple minutes… that's all." "Ken, what did you say before?"  
  
  
  
"Oh, yeah. Well… I said that I loved you but…" Ken looked down, hiding his beautiful eyes from Daisuke. "Y- you're… ah… um, ya know…?" "Gay? Yeah… I guess so. God, this is embarrassing."  
  
  
  
Daisuke laughed, which made Ken smile. "No," said Daisuke. "I'm glad you told me… it uh…. Explains a lot." Ken nodded. "So you're okay with it?" asked Ken. Daisuke scratched his head. "Well, I dunno. I mean… it's gonna take some getting used to. My best friend is g-gay. My best friend is gay! There, I guess it's not that bad, right?"  
  
  
  
Ken smiled. "Ok, so… what?" Daisuke was sweating. "Can you still just call me 'Dai' or 'Daisuke'? I'm not so sure I want you to call me 'Suke- chan' or anything."  
  
  
  
"I guess… if you don't want me to… b- but…." "Hmm?" Ken looked away, then back at Daisuke. "Ken, what's wrong?" asked Daisuke.  
  
  
  
Then, something rather unexpected happened. Ken wrapped his arm around Daisuke's waist and pulled him up close to his nose. Then, slowly, he brought Daisuke's mouth to his own, kissing him tenderly.  
  
  
  
Just then, Daisuke thought something he thought he never would…  
  
*God, Ken's a good kisser. *  
  
  
  
But Daisuke didn't pull away. Ken was very confused. He had expected Daisuke to push him away and tell him to get out of his room. But still, he continued the kiss.  
  
Finally, Ken pulled away and stared breathlessly at his blushing friend. "Dai, what the heck?" The redhead only smiled. "You… you just let me kiss you. You didn't even say anything. I thought for sure you'd…" Ken was cut off by Daisuke. But Daisuke didn't interrupt with words…  
  
Ken moaned softly as Daisuke's hand roamed up Ken's shirt. When Daisuke pulled away Ken had a weird look on his face. "Dai, you're straight. I'm gay. Why the heck did you just kiss me?!"  
  
"I dunno. I just thought… oh god, Ken… I'm sorry. I lied before, I love you. I want you." Daisuke tackled Ken onto his bed. Ken looked mortified. For some reason he was slightly disappointed, but happy at the same time that Daisuke was gay too. "Why'd you lie?" Daisuke frowned. "I dunno," he said between kisses. "I thought I could…" *more kissing * "hide it from you. But when…" *touching and kissing * "you kissed me. I couldn't…" *licking and kissing * "hold out any longer."  
  
"Oh. Well in that case…" Ken said, smiling, "I have something for you." Ken returned Daisuke's kisses, and gently caressed Daisuke's back. Daisuke ran his hand through Ken's hair. "Ai shiteru, Suke-chan."  
  
"Mmm… Ai-shiteru, I'll love you forever, Ken-chan."  
  
~~~ THE END ~~~  
  
  
  
A/N: ACK! Yuck!!!! I really don't think this is my best work… but if you like it… please review!!!!!!!!!!!!! Oh, and if you like it less than I do, please don't flame… just e-mail me or review in a calm, friendly way.Yeah…. So…. Gomen Nasai if you hated it. But if you didn't hate it………. Well then…. YAY!!! But anyway…. Please review!  
  
-Angela  
  
p.s. But doesn't Ken look like a good kisser, doesn't he? *ehem * sorry. 


End file.
